Cracking Our Shells
by someonefromearth
Summary: Katniss Everdeen with a score of 11 broke Clove. We were supposed to be invincible, unbeatable. And now I have to reassure Clove everything will be fine.


"That stupid girl," she growls. Clove is always like this after someone is presented to have more potential than her. "Fucking rat from Twelve," she continues to spazz as she throws a vase across the room. It smashes against the wall, barely missing an Avox. As a result she dropped the handful of towels but quickly regains herself to pick them up along with a dustpan to sweep the pieces away. _After all these years and Clove still hasn't learned to control herself._ Even as I'm thinking this she has managed to destroy half of the sitting area. What a prick.

"Get some new furniture," Enobaria orders an Avox, "And you, clean this up," she orders another. Snobbishly, Clove storms into the bathroom. From the inside I hear a bloodcurdling scream. It's scary because I've never heard anything like that come out of her back at Two. "Hey you," Enobaria snaps me out of my trance, "Cato, talk to you partner."

Go into Clove's personal bathroom without permission? Fuck me! That will most definitely earn me a knee to the groin. "What if she's changing? Think of what she's going to do to me!"

"There's a reason I make a great mentor. The research I've done claims you two have an excellent bond even before the Games, a bond so close you two may consider each other _family._ Now run along, don't make me use my teeth." Her fangs plunge into the midnight espresso she brewed earlier. I highly doubt my mentor would bite me if I disobey her, but I ain't taking no risks. _Here goes nothing_. Barging through the bathroom door; Clove is standing in front of the fully lit Capitol mirror, wiping makeup roughly off her face. Mascara-filled tears trickle down her cheek.

As heartless as it may sound, I must follow Enobaria's orders. "Quit crying, you're growing out of character ever since we left the Academy." There is some heavy breathing and panting before I get a response.

Her arms are propped against the counter, head facing down. Guessing she doesn't want anyone seeing her vulnerable side. But I can hear it. "I have competition," she whimpers.

Hearing this I scoff. "Anybody thinking _she_ has a chance of winning is mentally destroyed, okay? It's all probably just an act; bet they'll be scared so shitless in the arena, they'll trip off the pedestal."

My District partner half-heartedly laughs, and for the first time she looks at me. The next thing she says breaks me. Forget about scolding her, we need each other right now. "Why did we volunteer for the same year?" That is the question I've been asking myself since I raised my hand during the reaping, fully aware who else is standing on stage.

This is so different from the Clove I know. The Clove I know insults others, breaks people's hearts, and would have attacked me like a raving monkey a minute ago for walking into her private space. Calmly and slowly I step towards her and give her a hug. Back in the Training Academy I would be punished for showing affection.

At first, she stood frigid, unfamiliar with this kind of interaction. But after a while, her body relaxes and leans against my chest. I whisper, "To protect each other."

Of course our moment has to be interrupted. Someone knocks on the door. "Hey kids, Brutus and I are going to meet up with some sponsors and see how many we can knack up between us and Johanna Mason from District Seven."

Both Clove and I are eyeing the door intensely as our mentor continues to speak. "It's such a shame for them. Everyone wants to spend money on someone who will come out alive – which is one of you, by the way. The only sponsors we need to persuade are Finnick Odair's 'dates'." She scoffs. "Go get some rest. You need lots to energy tomorrow." The floor remains silent excluding the distant clicking of her heels.

"One of us," Clove hiccups. Her statement sends shivers down my spine. What if it's her? I wipe the tears off her face.

"Hey, don't be like that," I fake comfort her. I honestly have no idea where the sudden kindness is coming from, we've been forced to hide our emotions and focus on hurting others. "Let's celebrate our Hunger Games."

"Our Hunger Games?" She smirks. I return it.

"Yeah."

* * *

It's a quarter past eleven and we're snacking on cashews while watching the reruns of our interviews. Out first is District One: Glimmer. Traditionally, the Career Districts assemble an agreement to form an alliance together and take over the arena. This year we're doing the same.

On the screen Glimmer is obviously flouncing her dress on purpose to attract the perverted Capitol men (smart move their mentor has thought of). To top if off, her interview dress is short and see-through.

"I can see her tits through that dress," Clove snorts. She's curled up beside me, staring intently at Glimmer. It's almost as if a sign of jealousy has shown.

"Character," I remind her, "stay in yours."

Scoffing, she retorts. "Well, sorry for having the body of a twelve year-old and no curves at all; that's what I'm rewarded with for getting trained up to become a Career."

"Come on, you looked good tonight."

"For the first time," she mumbles softly.

"You should be thankful our trainer is hundreds of miles away," I joke. Clove frowns at my humour.

"I can't wait to murder everyone." She snarls emotionlessly whilst lifting her legs to place on top of mine. The cushion underneath sinks in a little bit more. I have a feeling she's about to mention the unmentionable because of her sitting position. "You know only one of us is gonna come out right?"

Gulping, I answer with a "Yeah. We'll see who that is when the time comes."

"You don't wanna talk about it do you?"

"No."

"Fine. Good night." This is probably going to be one of my largest regrets. Who knows when the next time we have a brother-to-sister conversation is.

"Night."

Falling asleep is a big no-no. In fact, we got scolded by Brutus for showing affection. "You want the Capitol to think you're weaklings?!" He screamed the next morning. "Get dressed, you kids are going to miss the hovercraft."

As much as I want myself to live and win the glory and fame, it's terrifying to think of life without my Clove. We've bonded so well ever since we met at the Training Academy five years ago. Once I win, it's like losing my family all over again. I can't let that happen. Either I live and she is right by my side or I don't live at all.

_Not before I kill Katniss Everdeen._

**Sorry Cato is OOC. This is a Oneshot trailer for my upcoming "Clato" fic without a name yet. **


End file.
